Abstract Coordination and communication between the three Research Projects and two Scientific Cores is essential to ensure the smooth operation of the program, advance overall scientific progress, and support the dissemination of research findings. The Administrative Core plays a critical role in the overall program through leadership, supervision, and support for each of the component Projects and Cores. The specific functions of the Administrative Core are: 1) to oversee and foster communication among the scientists involved in the individual Projects and Cores; 2) to coordinate periodic review of the Program Project by external advisors; 3) to coordinate financial, regulatory, and scientific reporting to NIAID and other supervising authorities; and 4) to coordinate publication of scientific results and data sharing with the research community.